Mobile advertising, in which advertisers connect with consumers through their cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and other mobile devices, has exploded in recent years. For example, an advertiser may encourage cellular telephone users to participate in trivia contests or enter sweepstakes, thereby opting into a marketing campaign which enables the advertiser to send those users coupons or promotional offers.
Mobile advertising is still in its infancy, however, and merchant use of mobile advertising and its many advantages has not been fully exploited. Accordingly, many more innovative and effective uses of this mode of advertising may yet be possible, particularly methods which allow advertisers to target the delivery of advertisements narrowly with respect to the time and place at which those advertisements are rendered, and the manner in which they are rendered.